


Be My Model

by shigeo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm really trying to keep this spoiler-free but who knows how long that's going to last, Lots and lots of blushing...., M/M, Pining, Pining P5 Protag, Ryuji and Anne helping out Akira in their own way, Ryuji is also the best bud anyone can have since he loves memes, Slow Burn, So is Morgana, Yusuke is just tired, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeo/pseuds/shigeo
Summary: Yusuke has been having trouble with art lately and needs a proper model to get his artist juices flowing again.That's basically it I'm sorry I suck at summaries CRIES.. Just know this is really, really gay, fam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok.... This happened LOL...

"This is definitely not working. Definitely not beautiful."

Yusuke sighed out in frustration as he stroked an enormous 'X' on his current project with his paintbrush. He gave the canvas another look before letting out another breathy sigh and ultimately placed the canvas next to the collection of failed projects in the corner of his room. 

'This was failed project #12,' he pondered as he plopped onto his bed.

Nothing, and emphasis on _nothing_ , was turning out the way he wanted. 

He usually didn't get, as most artists would called it, 'artist blocks.' Sure, he's looked up the term but luckily never actually experienced it. That was until now, that is.

A sudden buzz from his phone interrupted his thoughts. Tiredly, he stretched his arm across his bed to grab his phone. Yusuke took a gander at his phone before realizing the time and the notifications that were gone unnoticed while he was painting.

_46 missed messages from Group: PToH aka Meme Team._

His eye twitched as he unlocked his phone and read through the conversation between his fellow thieves. He immediately regretted it seeing as nothing seemed to be of importance because it was just Ryuji sending memes, Anne scolding Ryuji for sending said memes, and Akira asking if anything had come up.

Yusuke typed a simple, 'Nothing from my side,' and locked his phone which was soon followed by another light buzz signaling a reply.

It's been slow ever since he joined the group which wasn't all that bad; of course, there was a faint voice in the back of his mind who missed the excitement of being secretive and adventurous whenever something did come up. He also had a chance to put his dormant detective skills to play. Ever since he was introduced to the excitement and danger, he never felt more alive!

At that moment, it all clicked together. 

It was their fault he was on an artist block. By their, he meant the Phantom Thieves of Heart.

Ever since he joined them, he concluded, after many, many, many times of trying to produce some form of artwork, a 'block' somehow found its way to him. 

But now everything was... Just boring because nothing really came up. He really didn't have a need of going to their secret HQ (which wasn't even secret since it was in public, he argued once) unless they got another gig from their leader and he really wasn't the 'let's go hang out!' type of guy.

Of course, there could be other reasons to his failures.

No inspiration? Lack of motivation?

Ah...he didn't care anymore but he just settled on just blaming the band of thieves for ruining his perfect record of beautiful projects; then again.... they did save him and allowed him to open his eyes to the truth. Nothing nor no one gave him any burst of creativity.

An idea then hit him as he unlocked his phone again and began typing.

  


**_Fox >> PToH aka Meme Team_ ******

  


**Fox** : I was thinking,,,

 **Skull** : here come dat boi.png 

**Panther** : O SHIT WADDUP

 **Fox** : ........You two were pratically made for each other. And were you literally waiting till I responded to send that?

 **Joker** : sorry about them. ^ ^"

 **Skull** : >;)

 **Panther** : >:^3

 **Fox** : Anyways.... Can someone model for me? Preferably someone who's not Ryuji.

 **Skull** : HEY!!

 **Skull** : IM PRTTY MUCH MODEL MATERIAL THNK YOU VERY MCUH

 **Fox** : And you're absolutely great at typing too.

 **Skull** : hey, one of these days youre gonna look back on this when my name is out there in the big world

 **Skull** : making big ¥¥¥ and go

 **Skull** : BOY I WISH I ASKED RYUJI TO MODEL FOR ME BC HES GOING TO BE FAMOUS ONE DAY

 **Skull** : BUT NOPE, I FUCKED UP

 **Panther** : pfft, ok. Wake me up when that happens.

 **Skull** : aww anne, youre supposed to be my partner in crime ;(

 **Panther** : aww ryuji but I am... I'm just saying realistically that wouldn't happen :)

 **Skull** : 3:(

 **Panther** : <3~

 **Fox** : ... Right... So Ann or Akira... Please?

 **Panther** : Depends on when, I have family business to do this weekend.

 **Joker** : I'm actually off from work this weekend! I wouldn't mind.

Yusuke scoffed quietly to himself because he was honestly hoping Anne would be able to do it.

Don't get him wrong, Akira definitely had a model body but Anne, she was a goddess in his eyes.

Then again, this would be a great opportunity to learn more about his leader.....

  


**Fox** : Ok. Akira, just meet me at the usual place and we'll go from there.

 **Joker** : sure! is around noon fine? should I bring something or wear anything specific

 **Skull** : or nothing at all HAHAHA

 **Fox** : Yeah that's fine. And just your casual clothes is fine.

 **Fox** : Also, Ryuji shut the fuck up. Modeling doesn't always require being naked.

 **Skull** : OOOOOH I DIDNT KNOW FUCK WAS IN UR VOCABULARY LOL

 **Panther** : I'm pretty sure 'fuck' is in everybody's vocabulary hun

 **Joker** : haha I'll be there. AAAH I got to go, my boss is looking at me with his evil eyes but yeah goodnight guys

 **Skull** : peace. also send me the answers to tonight's homework after u get off work!!!

 **Panther** : don't work too hard. see you at school

 **Fox** : Sleep well.

And with that last message, Yusuke ignored the incoming buzzes from his phone as he turned off his phone and got ready for bed.

He made sure to set his alarm before resting his head on his pillow and drifting to sleep.

  
  


✰ ✰ ✰

 

**_Skull >> Joker_ **

**Skull** : hey man, u finally going to make a move or what

 **Joker** : Ryuji, it's like fking 1 in the morning why are you up

 **Skull** : stop avoiding the question

 **Joker** : .... 

**Joker** : yes??

 **Joker** : ....maybe???

 **Joker** : idk... this whole crushing on someone is all new to me.

 **Joker** : so many things could go wrong???

 **Skull** : hey man, just know I rooting for you

 **Skull** : this is also going to sound cliche as hell

 **Skull** : but be yourself man. youre great guy

 **Skull** : even tho u like the most.... arrogant....annoying

 **Joker** : He's really not all that bad Ryuji...

 **Skull** : ik ik!!! he's just.... HIM

 **Skull** : u know u could of likd ANYONE else but him

 **Joker** : thanks for your inciteful words Ryuji... 

**Skull** : u know me and anne are going to be on ur ass about wht happens right?

 **Joker** : oh boy... goodnight Ryuji 

**Skull** : and don't forget to tell us the juicy details for lik if u guys kiss or u kno ;)

 **Joker** : GOODNIGHT RYUJI

It was definitely going to be a very eventful weekend...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay feelings have emerged.

The fateful day had finally come.

Yusuke continued to keep glancing at his phone, waiting for Akira to show up.

It was 10 minutes till noon.

He leaned back against the railing and watched as cars flew by and watched morning traffic finally picking up in the city.

He was definitely not feeling nervous.

He had a good relationship with his group members but not good enough relationship to start calling them his best friends. Work buddies? They were more acquaintances than anything. They did help him out a lot, he couldn't deny. Some of their quirks were.... questionable, but he learned to accept them in due time.

With a sigh, he set his materials down so he could get comfortable waiting for Akira since _he_ was the one who showed up 10 minutes early. He leaned against the railing once again but this time closed his eyes and listened to the noises producing around him, praying that time would move faster.

He made sure to get a good night's sleep for today which didn't really work out because he woke up during the night to sketch at least SOMETHING before the meeting. He always made it a tradition to sketch something beforehand as a warm up. 

So, yeah, he was a little tired, but nothing but a good stop at a cafe could fix.

Grumpy? A little of that too.

His train of thought was interrupted by a shriek from a female voice. 

"Hello sir! Can I interest you in the modeling business? Your features are absolutely stunning."

He huffed at the irony of this all. He was the one waiting for _his_ model. 

Wow. That sounded pretty possessive.

Yusuke wasn't entirely a stranger to talent scouts in the area but it had been a while since he approached by one. He couldn't deny he had good looks going for him. This was one minor setback.

'Be polite Yusuke. Be polite.'

He fluttered his eyes open and politely gave the scout a smile.

"Sorry, ma'am. I currently have some business to do in a couple minutes, but I'll gladly take your card and consider."

The small woman ruffled through her handbag and enthusiastically gave him her company's card. He politely took it and discarded it as she gave him a big toothy smile and walked away.

Yusuke huffed again, taking out his phone to see a message from Akira.

  


**_Joker >> Fox_ **

  


**Joker** : Hey! I'm almost there now. I also brought some coffee from the cafe I work at since I get an employee discount. I hope hazelnut coffee is ok.

  


Yusuke scrunched up his nose at that. He had no idea how Akira exactly held so many jobs while withstanding the pressures of high school. Props to him, honestly. 

But he couldn't help the feeling of worry that came with his admiration. Was he getting enough sleep? Eating well? Studying? 

He'll ask about it later.

  


**Fox** : Thanks I appreciate it. One less stop to make before we head to the studio.

  


And with that, he glanced up from his phone and smirked, seeing his model somehow maneuvering through the immense crowd.

The things his leader can do...

Akira had a gentle smile plastered on his face as he approached Yusuke and handed him his cup of coffee. 

There Akira was, presentably in his casual v-neck. He looked rather dashing in his outfit accompanied by his facial features and mop of black hair and big circle-rimmed glasses. He was a handsome man, he admitted.

....Er...... In an aesthetic sense of course.

He wouldn't be surprised if the same talent scout came back just to give Akira her business card.

Yusuke snapped out of his thoughts as Akira prompted conversation.

"Were you waiting long?" Akira questioned, hoping to not sound too nervous.

"Not at all. I just got here." Yusuke lied as he took a sip of his coffee. "I notice Morgana isn't with you today."

"He wanted to stay behind and get a cat nap."

"Seems like him."

They were then left an awkward moment of silence until Akira piped in.

"Well... I guess we should be off then."

Yusuke hummed in agreement, picking up his materials and promptly walking in the direction of the studio. Akira gladly followed behind.

  
✰ ✰ ✰

  


"Alright, so this is how modeling goes. I'll be asking you to do certain poses for a couple of minutes. Others may take longer since I'll need to capture it properly onto paper. Feel free to tell me if you start to feel uncomfortable while doing a pose so you can take a break it. We'll start off with a 2 minute pose since you're a beginner. Ok?"

"Come on Yusuke. You know I can handle longer." Akira proclaimed with a smirk on his face.

Yusuke deadpanned at his leader trying to figure out whether it was his bravado coming out or just him trying to impress Yusuke. He didn't really understand the later but found his efforts charming. He chuckled at that.

"We'll stick with a 2 minute pose just to be sure. Alright, can you turn your head 90 degrees and lift your right arm to grasp your shoulder as if you were gazing into the sunset?"

"Like this?" Akira did what he was told and held the pose perfectly. Equivalent to a god.

"Yes, like that. Now hold it just like that." And with that, Yusuke went to work.

Yusuke worked with many models in his lifetime but never one as efficient as Akira, who was a complete beginner. He would definitely applaud Akira and thank him for putting up with his antics later. But.....there was one difference between Akira and his previous models.

Akira was still completely clothed.

Yusuke didn't want to make a big deal since it was Akira's first time modeling (plus it would initiate a weird and awkward conversation) but it was definitely showing in his work after the first minute. He couldn't grasps the curves and dips on Akira's figure at all because his loose v-neck. Though, he did appreciate the amount of skin that did showcase his collarbone.

His heart fluttered at that thought and he could feel his face heating up from the inappropriate thoughts that followed after. He quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his head.

After the last minute was finally over, he told Akira to break pose and prepared him for the next one. This went on for 6 more poses and 3 breaks until light from outside was turning into a bright auburn color. Yusuke set aside his utensils and started packing up. Akira broke his final pose and stretched out his limbs. Yusuke side glanced at the other as he packed.

"I appreciate you doing this for me," he stated softly.

"It's no problem at all. We're friends after all."

"Hmm." Yusuke wasn't entirely confident in giving confirmation to that statement but he gave Akira a soft smile anyways.

"Y'know," Akira started as he moved towards Yusuke and kneeled to help him pack, "I don't mind doing this every Sunday to help you out."

Yusuke stiffened at the close distance between them as he looked up from packing. Their faces were at least 6 centimeters from each other and Yusuke could see the others eyelashes fluttering slowly. He also noticed the subtle bags under his eyes; but along with that, Akira had another gentle smile on his face and spark in his eye just like when they first met.

_"Would you like to join the Phantom Thieves of Heart, Yusuke?" Joker questioned with that warm, gentle smile on his face, stretching his arm out to a tired Yusuke to help him up._

_The scenery was just too perfect, almost like a cliched romance scene he read in a shoujo manga once. It seemed to be just the two of them in this 'other' world._

Yusuke remembered how his heart hiccuped at the sight and the butterflies flying, more like, pounding at the outer walls of his stomach.

No wonder it was called Phantom Thieves of _Heart_.

Yusuke quickly stood up and turned his head, flustered because of his quick movements and the extremely, close contact.

"Y-Yeah that would... Be nice... But I wouldn't want to-"

"It's fine!" the other shouted too enthusiastically for the both of them as they winced at the sound of his voice bounced off the walls of the spacious room. "Haha sorry. But honestly it's fine. I can just ask my boss to have Sunday's as my off day."

"Akira, about that.."

Yusuke was interrupted by the sound both of their phones buzzing in their pockets. It startled Yusuke so much he made tiny squeaky noise escape from his mouth and immediately flushed in embarrassment. Akira chuckled softly before he gazed at the message from his phone and sighed as he texted a reply. 

Apparently, a new request came up.

"Guess we're going to spend more time together. Something's came up." Akira declared with a serious tone in his voice.

Yusuke nodded in agreement as they both headed towards their "not so secret" spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been told this ship is called ShuKita and I feel ashamed for not KNOWING AFTER ALL I SHIPPED THEM FOR SO LONG HAHAH...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more gay feelings emerge. Big shocker there.

"Wooooh. Well that was exhausting! But I totally kicked major ASS tonight!" Ryuji exclaimed as he stretched his overworked limbs and punched the air. Anne rolled her eyes as she shushed him. Yusuke winced at how he absolutely disliked how obnoxious his tone was.

He was right though, that request did take a number on everyone. 

It was three days after they got the request from the app and it seemed to be a fairly easy one at that, but apparently there were a lot more enemies than usual. Half of the crew barely could keep up with the amount of enemies flanking them, but Akira, of course, pulled them through it somehow. Yusuke could tell Akira was the most exhausted due to his daily life.

How exactly did Akira do it? That was a big mystery to Yusuke.

They were now all walking safely through the streets in their school uniforms and quietly talking. Some had scratches and bruises showing on exposed skin but overall everyone made it through without minor injuries.

"It wouldn't of been if you did what you were supposed to do and provided proper backup." Yusuke retorted as he crossed his arms and threw a frown towards Ryuji.

"Why, you LITTLE-"

"Enough! Look we're all just tired. Let's all be glad that we just made it out without being caught." 

Akira's booming voice silenced them (Ryuji in the mean time gave an exaggerated scoff in Yusuke's direction, which caused the rest of the gang to roll their eyes in unison) all within seconds as they continued to the crossroad ahead of them. They all said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways.

Well not all of them.

It seemed that Yusuke and Akira both had to go down the same path. They walked side by side enjoying the comfortable, silent atmosphere surrounding them. All that could be heard were their footsteps along the pavement and the soft bustle of the city in the distance. It was very calming to Yusuke and he forgot himself for a moment and started humming a tune. He was soon brought back to reality after hearing a soft chuckle from beside him. Flustered, he stopped immediately.

"W-What's so funny?"

"You were humming JoJo."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." He denied.

Akira deadpanned and straightened as he repeated the same tune Yusuke was humming. Yusuke turned his head to the side to hide his flushed face. Akira laughed at the action.

How embarrassing.

"I like JoJo too. Honestly, a lot of people I know do. Nothing to be ashamed of." Akira gave Yusuke one of his famous, heartwarming smiles again. All Akira got in return was a 'hmph' sound which he thought was adorable. Morgana yawned completely, bored with the whole conversation.

Yusuke picked up his pace as he approached his house, finally. He made sure to turn around and stare the other in the eye. It was clear Yusuke wanted to say something but he kept fidgeting from his spot. Akira cocked his head confused and worried and went to say something but interrupted by Yusuke.

"D-Don't work too hard... Make sure you get a lot of rest. Take breaks every now and then and GOD, ask for less hours at your jobs. Sleep comes first. You're just a high school student." And with that Yusuke was out of his sight.

At first, Akira couldn't believe his ears and was stuck planted in front of Yusuke's house. He held his gaze at where the artist lectured him on his health. He felt like he was in a weird trance and felt very floaty. It made him extremely dizzy and giddy.

"You're so deep, Joker." Morgana proclaimed and gave Akira a knowing look as he settled deeper in his bag.

Breaking out of his trance, he smiled to himself as he continued his way to the subway station. A hand clutched his uniform, squeezing the fabric.

"Yeah, really deep."

  


✰ ✰ ✰

  


Yusuke's heart thumped in his chest as he leaned his back up against the door.

This was definitely not good for his heart.

  


✰ ✰ ✰

 

**_Skull >> PToH aka Meme Team_ **

  


**Skull** : hey guys,,, guess what time it is!!!

 **Joker** : 4:20PM. Why?

 **Panther** : 420 BLAZE IT

 **Skull** : 420 BLAZE IT

 **Joker** : Blaze... It?

 **Fox** : Why am I even still in this chat. It's like I'm overseeing a group of children.

 **Fox** : And it's scary how both of you texted that at the same time.

 **Skull** : aww someone's got a stick somewhere where the sun dnt shine ;)

 **Fox** : Gross...

 **Joker** : Hey,, don't be mean Ryuji,,,

 **Skull** : aight aight i just like picking with fantastic mr. fox

 **Fox** : Now. Did you initiate conversation to discuss something intelligent, rather than sending us memes. You're honestly wasting my time.

 **Skull** : nah just wanted to fuck with ya >;P

 **Fox** : Your winky, smiley faces are gross.

 **Panther** : will you two just get married GOD

 **Skull** : EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW EWWEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEWEW

 **Skull** : first of all, EWWWWW. 

**Skull** : second of all, EW

 **Skull** : third of all, u kno my heart is only for you anne ;) <3

 **Panther** : aww :)

 **Skull** : LASTLY DID I MENTION, EWWWWWWWW

 **Skull** : WHYW OULD U EVEN SUGGEST THT

 **Fox** : For once, I have to agree with Ryuji. That idea almost made me throw up.

 **Skull** : but if you had to... would you marry a guy fantastic mr. fox?

  


Yusuke almost spat out his drink in front of the whole class, which was currently on break. He got some looks and side glances from the other art students in the room. He recovered smoothly grabbing a handkerchief from his bag to wipe his mouth, then he glared at he message in question.

It's not like the idea revolted him, it just really caught him off guard. He never really thought about it till now. 

His sexuality that is. 

He honestly thought every creature in this world was beautiful in its own way but some more than others. He didn't care much about gender. So it really didn't matter to him if he ever fell in love. 

Yusuke pondered on his reply and finally responded.

 

 **Joker** : Ryuji...

 **Fox** : I don't see why not? Love is Love.

 **Fox** : Why?

 **Skull** : just for research purposes ;)!!!

 **Fox** : I'm not even going to ask.

 **Fox** : Anyways, I got to go. Class is starting back up again.

 **Skull** : man cram school has got to be a real b

 **Joker** : Have fun. I'll text you later.

 **Fox** : Oh? Ok.

 **Skull** : talk to ya l8r fox boy

 **Panther** : Don't paint too many naked people

Yusuke turned off his phone and got up to get ready for the next class session, leaving the thieves to their own week day shenanigans.

 

✰ ✰ ✰

 

  
_**Skull >>Joker **_  


  


**Skull** : SHIT YKNO WHAT I FORGOT TO ASK U B4 WE LEFT SKOOL??

 **Joker** : No.. Ryuji. I don't.

 **Skull** : how'd ur date w/ fox boy go?

 **Joker** : It wasn't a date....

 **Joker** : ... But if you must know it went fine.

 **Skull** : didnt get too frisky ;) oooohooooohooooo

 **Joker** : We were fully clothed jfc

 **Skull** : bro, bruh, my dude, buddy, dudebro... ur secret is safe w/ me.... no need to lie ;)

 **Joker** : I'M NOT LYING.

 **Joker** : I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN SO I TOOK A PICTURE.

 **Joker** : yusuke on break.png

 **Joker** : TAKE THAT FUCKER.

 **Skull** :......

 **Joker** :.........

 **Joker** : I want to apologize for my language, but you push me there sometimes.

 **Skull** : dude... he isn't even looking at the camera... didn't kno u had a little creeper in u man congrats

 **Joker** : WHAT.... He just looked really good while he was changing his materials. Not creepy at all.

 **Skull** : dude a picture w/o his consent is pretty creepy

 **Joker** : Oh shut up.

 **Joker** : I can't believe I'm being lectured by the guy who supposed got caught taking pictures of the girls during gym class.

 **Skull** : I WAS FRAMED!!!

 **Joker** : Yeah and I'm the notorious thief in Japan right now.

 **Skull** : dont u have someone u should b txting rn?

 **Joker** : shut up naruto

 

✰ ✰ ✰

 

**_Joker >>Fox _ **

  


**Joker** : Hey, hope I'm not bothering you but I was wondering if you needed my modeling expertise this Sunday. ^ o ^

 **Fox** : I was actually going to send you a message asking if you would be able to.

 **Fox** : So yes, I would gladly accept your help.

 **Joker** : Oh! I was also wondering if you wanted to hang out afterwards? Like go to dinner or something...

  


Yusuke stared at his phone. He lifted his hand to cover his mouth from gaping in disbelief. 

Was this a dream? Did his leader just ask him out on a date?

No. It couldn't be a date. It was just two friends hanging out together, getting to know each other while eating.

Two dudes being dudes.

Totally not a date.

...

.....

God, he was starting to adapt to Ryuji's vernacular.

 

 **Joker** : Yusuke? You there?

 **Joker** : Sorry we really don't have to go.

 **Fox** : NO

 **Joker** : No?

 **Fox** : No. I meant... I would like to go to dinner afterwards.

 **Joker** : Cool.

 **Fox** : Cool..

 **Joker** : Great.

 **Fox** : Excellent.

 **Joker** : I guess I'll see you then. Goodnight!

 **Fox** : Goodnight.

Yusuke set his phone down on the counter next to his bed before grabbing his pillow, burying his face to scream in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many headcanons for the Persona 5 group.
> 
> -Yusuke loves JoJo and his favorite character is Rohan  
> -Akira likes Josuke  
> -everybody calls Ryuji naruto once he gets to the point of being too overbearing  
> -Ryuji and Anne flirt platonically but who knows if they are dating ;) I'll leave it up to you guys to interpret  
> -Akira is bisexual  
> -Akira tries his hardest to come off pure when he isn't Joker, but he usually slips when it's Ryuji  
> -Yusuke's cram school classes end at like 7PM yikes  
> -Akira has like 3 jobs and is apart of student council (I'm so sorry bby)  
> -Morgana honestly is just so tired and wants everyone to chill
> 
> I might add the rest of the group later on once I get more info and spoilers for the game (WHICH LET ME TELL YOU ENDING SPOILERS RUINED ME :(((.... I can't trust anything anymore).  
> I'm trying hard to keep it ic but I don't really know how each character acts since I don't have the JPN version. So here's to praying for some romantic undertones in the game. 
> 
> [dabs out]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira gets ready for his date and we see his gay feelings showing.

**_Joker >>Skull, Panther _ **

  


**Joker** : AHH WHAT DO I DO. I FORGOT TO ASK WHERE YUSUKE WANTED TO GO FOR DINNER. NOT ONLY THAT I DONT KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!!

 **Joker** : AND MORGANA ISN'T BEING MUCH HELP WITH HIS SNARK.

 **Joker** : AAAAAAAAAH

 **Skull** : ok first of all dude

 **Skull** : calm

 **Skull** : tf

 **Skull** : down

 **Panther** : breathe 

**Joker** : I CAN'T.

 **Panther** : wow it's the first time I've seen you have a break down via text

 **Skull** : oh trust me when I say this ann

 **Skull** : our leader is an absolute drama king

 **Joker** : Can it Naruto.

 **Panther** : PFFT

 **Skull** : :(

 **Joker** : but seriously HELP

 **Panther** : do you want me to come over and help you pick something???

 **Joker** : Yes, please.

 **Skull** : HEY NOT WITHOUT ME

 **Skull** : ill have u kno my fashion is pretty on point

 **Panther** : Fashion consisting of graphic tees everyday makes you look like a NEET Ryuji

 **Panther** : Plus they didn't call me the Queen of Fashion back when I was living in America for nothing.

 **Joker** : I believe in your sense of fashion Anne. Thank you so much....

 **Panther** : Oh I'm not doing it for free

 **Joker** : What.

 **Skull** : LMAO

 **Joker** :...... What do you want.....

 **Panther** : I've had my eye on these pair of earrings at particular jeweler.

 **Joker** : Done. Now please help me.

 **Panther** : I'm going to pick some clothes up so we have SOME of a variety

 **Skull** : ill bring some over too!

 **Joker** : .....

 **Panther** : ......

 **Skull** : ......

 **Skull** : ....that aren't graphic tees GEEZ

 **Joker** : Thanks guys. I really appreciate it.

 

✰ ✰ ✰

 

Akira was absolutely exhausted from the long day of searching through the amount of clothing with Ann and Ryuji. Morgana only pitched in whenever Ann asked for criticism; of course, Morgana loved every combination and showered her with compliments. After an hour of trying different combinations of clothes, they all finally settled on a white collared shirt with a beige sweater vest to go over it and a pair of black jeans. Ryuji also made sure to bring his platinum Rolex to borrow (which he insisted that it was his grandfathers and only brought it out for special emergencies) for the affair. 

He remembered how Ann's eyes lit up at the sight of her finest creation. He honestly felt like a world class model.

Now he was completely spent and after taking a nice relaxing shower, he finally gained the courage to ask Yusuke where he'd like to go.

 

**_Joker >>Fox _ **

  


**Joker** : Hey Yusuke. Just wanted to know if you have any particular place you wanted to go.

 **Joker** : Sorry I just thought about it and I'm pretty sure I forgot to ask.

 **Fox** : Anything is fine to me.

  


Akira scratched the back of his head as he contemplated whether or not Yusuke was just being modest or just didn't have a specific place he wanted to go to.

The thief really wanted to make the day special for Yusuke as best as he can; after all, he had fallen so hard for the artist.

It all began when Yusuke boldly approached the group to ask Ann to model for him. It caught them of guard, but Akira found Yusuke's boldness charming. He was very good on the eyes, so it maybe was a crush at first sight.

Once Akira started to get to know the artist more, he observed that Yusuke was a beautiful individual from the inside out. Akira was always mesmerized whenever Yusuke would flutter his eyes in concentration. His hair looked almost like silk and Akira longed to just run his hands through the dark hair.

Yusuke also had the most attractive feature that he really didn't expect to like, in his opinion: his height.

Akira usually didn't go for anyone who was much taller than himself, but it made the artist reconsider his tastes. Even if it were by a couple centimeter, he found their height difference to be cute? It was really subtle but also a big difference at the same time.

Not to mention, Yusuke's quirks on the 'other side' were downright adorable. 

Even though he denied it, Yusuke posed just like a JoJo character whenever a battle would commence. Akira noticed most were Joseph Joestar poses. The denial from the last time he pointed it out, he was rewarded with Yusuke puffing his cheeks out and shaking his head furiously.

He also got really excited whenever treasure was involved. Most times, the group would split up in a dungeon they previously gone through to clear it completely out. Sometimes the two would be assigned together to search the lower levels for anything left behind. As soon as they did, Yusuke would enthusiastically waited until Akira open the chest to gander at the riches inside. Akira would always catch notice how Yusuke's fox tail would sway back and forth in happiness and the slight peach glow of his cheeks. God, at those times he REALLY wanted to take a picture.

For research purposes, of course.

Akira lately had aggressively been trying to make Yusuke become and throwing many hints to the artist whenever the two were alone. He honestly didn't know if his efforts were wasted because of Yusuke's nonchalant attitude he gave him sometimes, which, at times, were disheartening.

He could tell that Yusuke was still a little finicky after the incident with Madarame and tried his best to give him a lot of space to recover. Yusuke just looked like he held back so much of his feelings ur was glad to see him finally open up to the group.

He really wanted the artist to feel like he could tell him anything so he could comfort him at his worst times.

Akira ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Having a crush was hard and nerve wracking. 

After he noticed he was pondering too long on subject he finally replied.

 

 **Joker** : We could go to Kaikaya?

 **Fox** : Can we even afford to go to a place like that?

 **Fox** : Doesn't that place only accept reservations a week prior to service?

 **Joker** : Don't worry about ^ o ^!

 **Joker** : Plus, the owner owes me from way back.

 **Fox** : Well... if you say so.

 **Fox** : But, you have to promise that you won't take the check by yourself.

 **Fox** : Honestly, I should be the one treating you for being my model. So we're going to split it.

  


Akira clicked his tongue then chuckled because somehow Yusuke would always see through his plans. 

He smiled at how calculating Yusuke was.

Morgana stirred in his lap, sensing that his leader was about to get noisy. The cat always pointed out how audible he became when he texted Yusuke and instead of bringing it up, Akira let Morgana leapt from his lap and walked off to the kitchen. Morgana gave his owner one last smug look before continuing his conquest to the kitchen.

  


**Joker** : Haha, ok ok. I promise.

 **Fox** : Good. It's getting late so I'm heading off to sleep. I'll see you then. Same time tomorrow.

 **Joker** : Ok. Goodnight ^ ^!

  


Falling back to his bed from his sitting position, he let out deep sigh. At that time, Morgana came back from the kitchen with a bag of chips in his mouth and jumped back onto the bed and started pawing at the bag. Akira sighed as he sat up to open the bag.

"You know, cats aren't supposed to eat chips..."

"I'm not a normal cat, Joker."

"Yeah, I guess you're right but still..."

Morgana purred as Akira started to stroked his back and proceeded to roll over and eat chips.

"I don't want you to be part of that statistic of overweight cats."

The cat hummed in response but kept eating. The cat then turned his head enough to get a good look at Akira.

"How is it going with Inari?"

"It's... going..."

"Really? Seems to me you're going further than you say you are. What do humans say? 'Making it to third base?'"

Akira yelped in surprise. "Who taught you that!!"

"Skull."

Damn you Ryuji.

He took a deep breath, "Just.... Don't say that to anyone else."

Morgana layed his head down in response. Akira got up to check if he had his clothes in check for probably the 10th time that night.

It was getting late, so Akira turned off his light and let the red dolphin night light illuminate his room. He looked at his phone one more time and set his alarm before settling underneath the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so I literally just looked up "Tokyo restaurants" into google because I have no idea what the stores/shops in Persona 5 are yet since there is limited info about that stuff OTL...
> 
> Like I said before, I'm trying to add a lot of the canon aspects from the game.
> 
> I was really going to keep this Yusuke-centric but whoops I changed my mind.
> 
> ALSO FORGIVE ME FOR ALL THE ERRORS... I write on my phone which is a pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date happens, Akira unites with an old friend, Yusuke may or may not be a tiny bit jealous, the gay happens and all is well

Yusuke stared anxiously at his phone, pacing in his spot back and forth at the usual spot.  


At about the 5 minute mark of their meeting, he recognized Akira’s mop of hair glide through the crowd. He quietly gasped as he gazed at Akira’s choice of clothing.  


Damn he looked good.  


Akira approached with his usual calm, collective aura and gave Yusuke a soft smile. He held his gaze at the other’s stylish figure before snapping back to reality.  


“Were you waiting long?” Akira questioned just like the first time they met up. Yusuke shook his head in response, trying to stop the heat slowly creeping up his neck. The taller male distracted himself by turning his head to the side and instead of carrying on the conversation, Yusuke turned around slowly towards the direction of the studio strode forward.  


Akira gladly followed behind.

 

✰ ✰ ✰

 

The meeting was about the same but with more complex posing. Akira did made sure to slip in a JoJo pose in hopes that Yusuke would notice; the artist instead rolled his eyes and instructed Akira into the correct pose.  


The two conversed softly as Yusuke went to work.

 

✰ ✰ ✰

 

Akira gave a long stretch and straightened his clothes as Yusuke gathered his materials and cleaned up.  


Modeling was hard work and Akira suddenly was feeling the after effects.  
Once all was finished, Akira glanced in the nearby mirror to check himself before turning his full attention the Yusuke, who seemed to be finished.  


“You ready?” Yusuke hummed in acknowledgment and joined Akira and retreated from the studio.

 

✰ ✰ ✰

 

The two students seated themselves quietly in their booth.  


Yusuke took a gander at the new surrounding in awe. Ornaments decorated the wall and ceiling, customers crowded the entire space, conversations flowed through the room, and servers hurriedly rushed from the kitchen to their designated tables. The place was definitely high-maintenance and all Yusuke could see were fake smiles plastered on their faces.  


“I used to work here.” Yusuke lifted an eyebrow and focused his attention to Akira’s voice.  


“Really?”  


He really wasn’t surprised.  


There they were, in Kaikaya, a restaurant known for its sushi and sashimi, aka Akira’s favorite spot to eat whenever he was in the area. The owner of the restaurant made sure to greet Akira each time he made a visit and give a hefty discount on his service.  


“Yeah! But it was a while back? I think…..way before I met Ryuji and Anne?”  


“Hmm. Then, that means you know what’s good and what’s not….”  


“Honestly, everything is good. Their sashimi and sushi are to die for.”  


“Who said I like fish?”  


Akira’s eyes immediately widened and screeched, “Why didn’t you tell me!! I-I didn’t know… We could-” Yusuke lifted a hand up to cover his smirk and sate the chuckle bubbling in his throat as Akira had a breakdown.  


“I’m just joking, Akira. Besides, I quite like sushi.”  


Yusuke heard a sigh of relief escape the other’s mouth and released the chuckle from before.  


Teasing Akira seemed to be a lot fun. He added that as a mental note and pushed that it to the back of his mind when saw an approaching server reach their booth.  
The server was a woman about their age with long hair. You could just feel her radiant atmosphere as she smiled from cheek to cheek as she glided gracefully across the floor. She was definitely the type of beauty Yusuke wanted to capture and if it wasn’t for his stomach growling, he would have immediately start sketching that instant. Another absolutely stunning person he’s seen in a while.  


She finally made it to their booth and placed down their menus.  


“Hello, I’m Aiko and I’ll be you- Oh! Aki is that you?” Her soft voice going perfectly well with her appearance, she exclaimed recognizing Akira. Akira gave her a sheepish look. Yusuke saw a faint blush set on the other’s cheek. Something in Yusuke’s chest squeezed. Also, who the heck was Aki?  


“Yeah. It’s me. It’s been a while hasn’t it, Ai-chan.”  


Ai-chan?  


The squeeze in Yusuke’s chest became tighter, causing his expression to turn sour.  


“I couldn’t recognize you at all! You wear glasses now! They suit you very well!”  


More blushing. “T-Thanks haha…”  


“We definitely need to catch up!!!”  


“We should.”  


Annoyance taking over, Yusuke gave a curt cough indicating he was still there. Akira’s blush intensified and Aiko gave a surprised look in Yusuke’s direction.  


She beamed as she turned her full attention to the artist. “Oh, where are my manners! Who’s this you have with you?”  


“This is Yusu-“  


“Kitagawa Yusuke. His _date_.” Yusuke interjected, as he reached out a hand to shake Aiko’s hand. She gladly accepted and giggled; Yusuke noted how soft her skin was under his. All the while. Akira was left confused as to why he was interrupted. Yusuke gave one quick glance at Akira’s face as it turned a soft auburn, realizing Yusuke’s choice of introduction.  


“Oh! Well it’s nice to meet you Kitagawa. I hope this guy has been treating you well. He can be a real handful sometimes. A bad boy.”  


“So I’ve heard…” Yusuke chimed, smirking.  


“Honestly! He would cause so much mischief here! I swear the boss almost fired him twice! Not only that, he use to have all the girl customers oogling over him and y’know what he would do? The little bugger flirted like no tomorrow! The boss him in the act too and fussed him out in front of the whole staff, which was funny. Don’t even get me started about the tim-”  


“I think that’s enough Ai-chan!!!” Akira practically screamed and regretted it immediately. A few curious faces stared at their booth but then resumed carrying on with their own business. The last thing he needed was Yusuke learning about his awful past that honestly still made him cringe. Akira looked over at Yusuke, who was pulling off the most shit-eating grin he’s ever seen, looking extremely amused by the whole situation. Akira took a deep breathe before finally continuing, “If…. If you would kindly ask us for our refreshments Ai-chan… that would be _nice _.”  
__

Aiko gave Akira a pout as she pushed out her chest, giving a dramatic huff. “Fine Aki, give me a cold shoulder after who knows how long has passed since you’ve been here. Anyways, what would you both like?”

 

✰ ✰ ✰

 

Yusuke silently slurped his tea while keeping his gaze on the fidgety Akira, looking anywhere except Yusuke’s piercing gaze.  


“I didn’t peg you as a big flirt.”  


“That’s…” Akira analyzed his choice of words carefully before continuing, trying his hardest not to dig himself into a hole any deeper, “that’s all in the past…”  


“Right.”  


“I… was in a deep….. _deep_ , dark place when I was in junior high. I really try my hardest to lock that far inside myself.”  


“You can't hide from your true self, _Joker_.” Yusuke gave Akira another mocking grin. Akira huffed. Yusuke laid back against the wall of the booth, getting conformable with his seat and continued with his teasing. “I’ve seen through you Pandora’s Box. I wonder what that skull head would think about this.”  


“You wouldn’t….”  


All Akira gave in response was a grin. Akira’s heart fluttered each time he saw it. Aiko finally returned with help to give them their orders and left with a quick “Enjoy!” They both said their thanks and dug right in. There was a large assortment of sushi and sauces on both of their sides of the table. Akira and Yusuke took their time absorbing the food in one seating. There was idle banter here and there when they took breaks from their food. Yusuke’s teasing would be relentless whenever Aiko would revisit their booth to check on them, and Akira would try his damn hardest to stop the heat that would build up each time.  
By the time they were both full and the check was present in front of them, Akira instinctively reached for it but was stopped by Yusuke’s hand placed lightly over his.  


“Akira. You do remember we’re both paying.”  


“But…”  


“Akira.” Yusuke gave him a stern look that softened, giving Akira’s hand a light squeeze.  


Akira couldn’t say no when he was giving him that face.  


“Ok, ok. Sorry. You’re right. Down the middle.”  


Yusuke smiled in approval and brought out his wallet. 

 

✰ ✰ ✰

 

“This was nice.”  


They both strolled out of Kaikaya, stomachs full.  


“It was.” Akira chimed in, walking along side Yusuke in the dark streets…..  


….  


…..  


…….  


………  


…….  


…..  


….and somehow the atmosphere suddenly became awkward, words hanging on their tongues. Their footsteps echoed in the back alleys of Shibuya.  


“If-“  


“Hey-“  


They both abruptly stopped before staring at each other. They stared for a good 10 seconds before both of them let out a chuckle of their own. They both gave each other funny looks before Yusuke spoke first. “You can go first.”  


“What? No, I don’t want to be rude you go first.”  


“Akira.”  


“Mine probably wasn’t e-“  


“ _Akira_.”  


Akira took a deep breath and gathered himself.  


“I…..s.…ing……o…….is…..n”  


Yusuke stared at the other confusedly, searching his face. Yusuke sighed. “What?”  


“I…ondering….ou…do…..ain” Akira mumbled.  


“ _Akira_. Clear Japanese, please.”  


"I was wondering if you wanted to do this more often!” Yusuke jumped at the outburst then blinked. Yusuke couldn’t believe this was happening.  


Was this a dream? Akira actually wanted to go out more with him? Unheard of.  


“You want to do this again?”  


“…..Yes? I mean, I enjoyed the time we spend together and…. I want to do it… more?”  


Blink. Blink. Blink.  


“Like going out?”  


“What.”  


“Like more dates like this.”  


“I guess, yes.”  


“…..”  


“…..”  


“I didn’t get drunk off of sushi did I?”  


“Pfft. No.”  


Getting flustered, Yusuke quietly asked, “Are…Are you asking me out? Like…. Dating.”  


“WHAT!?” Akira slapped his hand over his mouth and proceeded to cover his entire face. Again, Yusuke jumped at the other’s booming voice. “I-I…. I mean…If you see it that way… then…. yes…. Yes I am asking you out….”  


Yusuke searched out Akira’s face to find any sort of flaw to indicate this was some fake reality. The more he stared, the more he realized, this was indeed happening.  


“Y-You like me to that extent.”  


“Yes.”  


“More than friends.”  


“Yes. I really thought you noticed....”  


“You want to kiss me?”  


“ _Yusuke_.” Akira pleaded.  


“Ok. I…. I just wanted to make sure.” Yusuke turned his head to the side as he continued walking in the direction of his house.  


The rest of the way to Yusuke’s house was silent and both students were left pondering to themselves, both of their faces burning. Upon reaching his house, they stood side by side. Akira shuffled closer and reached for Yusuke’s hand, causing Yusuke to flinch slightly before relaxing into the touch.  


Akira leaned in and gave Yusuke’s cheek a small peck before letting go of the other’s hand quickly. Yusuke astounded by the affectionate action, turned to face Akira.  


“Let’s talk more about…. _us_ when there’s more sun out, ok?”  


All Yusuke could do was gape as he watched Akira’s retreating figure into the night. He raised his fingertips to the spot Akira kissed, which slightly tickled his skin. 

 

✰ ✰ ✰

 

Akira powerwalked towards home as he screamed loudly in his head.

 

✰ ✰ ✰

 

__**Joker >> Skull**  


**Joker** : I literally just asked out Yusuke and kissed his cheek.  


**Joker** : I’m going to have an heart attack,,,,  


**Skull** : THATS MY BOI  


**Skull** : GIVE ME THOSE DETAILS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for taking so long GOD!!!! A lot of busy stuff is happening; currently looking for a job and trying my very hardest to get out my reoccurring artblock. But I made sure to make this a good length (my standards bc I suck I'm sorry) but here it is and I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Again apologies if there are any errors. I'm so tired guys.
> 
> There's definitely more to come!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting shenanigans aftermath.

**Late Sunday Night**

  


**_Joker >> Skull_**

  


**Joker** : I literally just asked out Yusuke and kissed his cheek. 

**Joker** : I’m going to have an heart attack,,,, 

**Skull** : THATS MY BOI 

**Skull** : GIVE ME THOSE DETAILS 

**Skull** : how’d the date go overall??? 

**Joker** : Well,,,, everything was good up till the point an old friend had to put my…. DEEP DARKEST SECRET PAST ON BLAST 

**Joker** : like honestly I wanted to cry and run home 

**Skull** : wait. wait. wait. wait………….. 

**Skull** : ….you have a deep dark past i didnt know about???? 

**Skull** : im wounded akira 

**Joker** : …… we’ll talk about that later…. 

**Skull** : promise? 

**Joker** : ...... 

**Skull** : please imagine me giving you the biggest puppy dog eyes 

**Joker** : …… Fine. 

**Skull** : :)!!!! 

**Joker** : Anyways!!! 

**Joker** : After…. Many _many_ times of changing the subject!! 

**Joker** : Things started to pick up again and we finally ate….. then Yusuke would just…. 

**Joker** : SMIRK sometimes whenever I looked up. AND!!! GOD! 

**Joker** : IT DESTROYED ME. 

**Joker** : LIKE…. WOW I’M GAY. 

**Joker** : He’s never really shown that type of expression before, RIGHT???? 

**Joker** : IT’S NOT JUST ME RIGHT?!!? 

**Skull** : akira, not to sound like a jerk… 

**Skull** : but I honestly dont want to know what other expression Yusuke’s going to _make_ in the _future_

**Joker** : Why are you like this… 

**Skull** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Skull** : but yea. pls refrain from that in the future 

**Skull** : i dont want to be haunted by images of my best friend doing….. yeah with a fox man 

**Joker** : I won’t make any promise,,,, 

**Joker** : but like I was saying 

**Joker** : He kept teasing me about my past and I swear each time he pulled off a grin, I legit almost had an aneurism. 

**Skull** : gay 

**Skull** : what happened afterwards 

**Skull** : ykno with the kiss and confession 

**Joker** : We reached his house and….. I told him I’d like to spend more time with him. 

**Joker** : then…. 

**Skull** : then????? 

**Joker** : I GUESS HE TOOK IT AS ME ASKING HIM OUT…. Then… it was awkward… 

**Joker** : and I awkwardly kissed him on the cheek because the adrenaline at the time was overbearing… then I JUST 

**Joker** : BASICALLY RAN TO THE TRAIN STATION 

**Joker** : AND OH GOD JUST TEXTING THIS IS EMBARRASSING!!!! 

**Joker** : I SOUND LIKE A DORK 

**Joker** : afskjlasjfajlsf;jaieifoiae 

**Skull** : man 

**Skull** : i cant believe it 

**Joker** : BELIEVE IT NARUTO 

**Skull** : you can be so lame ykno 

**Skull** : thanks for giving me evidence to show off to Anne 

**Skull** : precious blackmail 

**Joker** : Ryuji. 

**Joker** : IF YOU EVEN DARE TO. 

**Skull** : ill reconsider if you keep that promise from earlier…. 

**Skull** : :) 

**Joker** : Deal. 

**Skull** : but dude… seriously?? thats the lamest confession ive ever heard 

**Skull** : you should probably make sure that both of you are on the same page tbh 

**Joker** : I did tell him that we should talk later on in the week…. If that counts… 

**Skull** : dude just text him now 

**Joker** : I CAN’T. I’M TOO NERVOUS. 

**Skull** : our great leader 

**Skull** : having a nervous breakdown 

**Skull** : im screenshotting this 

  


**_Fox >> Panther_**

  


**Fox** : Hey Ann. 

**Fox** : I hope I’m not bothering you but…. I have an important question to ask you. 

**Panther** : Yeah sure. 

**Panther** : What’s up foxy? 

**Fox** : Have you…. 

**Fox** : …. Been kissed before? 

**Panther** : OOOOOOOOOOHOHOOHOOHOOOOHOOOOH 

**Panther** : DID AKIRA KISS YOU?!?!?! 

**Fox** : I never mentioned Akira at all??!!?!? 

**Fox** : What insinuated that?!?!?! 

**Fox** : I’m asking for a FRIEND. 

**Panther** : Yeah ok. 

**Panther** : Well, to answer your _friend’s_ question; yes, I have been kissed before. 

**Panther** : Many times actually. 

**Fox** : Oh ok. 

**Panther** : ……. 

**Fox** : …….. 

**Panther** : Was this going somewhere? Or should I just ask why your friend is asking…? 

**Fox** : …… they just was just wondering if it was normal for his heart to beat extremely fast afterwards… 

**Panther** : OOOOOOOO 

**Panther** : Well tell your _friend_ it’s perfectly normal but also make sure to calm down. 

**Panther** : Don’t want your _friend_ dying. 

**Fox** : Yeah… thanks. 

**Panther** : Also, Yusuke. 

**Fox** : Yes….? 

**Panther** : IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!! 

**Fox** : HUSH YOU. 

  


**_Panther >> Joker_**

  


**Panther** : CONGRATS 

**Joker** : WAIT WHO TOLD YOU!?!?!? 

**Panther** : My lips are sealed :* 

**Joker** : Why must I be betrayed by my two best friends…. 

**Panther** : <3 

  


**_Panther >> Skull_**

  


**Panther** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYE 

**Skull** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYE 

**Panther** : It’s about dang time if you asked me jfc 

**Skull** : our akira’s all grown up… 

**Skull** : i literally had tears in my eyes when he texted me 

**Skull** : our adopted bisexual son has finally confessed his love 

**Skull** : oh god im crying now 

**Skull** : im so proud 

**Skull** : im guessing fantastic mr fox texted you about what happened? 

**Panther** : Indirectly, yes. 

**Panther** : He really didn’t deny it either. 

**Panther** : They’re such dorks. But we love them. 

**Skull** : eh…. 

**Skull** : idk about fox boy but sure…. 

**Skull** : idk if i can accept another sassy child in this family 

**Panther** : oh? Who’s the first sassy child? 

**Skull** : morgana -__-“ 

  


**_Joker >> Fox_**

  


**Joker** : Hey, Yusuke. 

**Joker** : Hope I don’t wake you up or anything…. But… 

**Joker** : I just wanted to reiterate how much I enjoyed today…. And… 

**Joker** : And I wanted to say sorry for suddenly kissing you without your permission like that. 

**Joker** : My body kinda had a mind of its own. 

**Joker** : But I honestly don’t regret today at all. 

**Joker** : I was also thinking we should meet up soon as possible to talk about… 

**Joker** : our…. Relationship…. And yeah… 

**Fox** : How soon were you thinking? 

**Joker** : Um….. When’s the next evening you’re free? 

**Joker** : I work Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday afternoons. 

**Joker** : Wednesday I have a short SC meeting.. 

**Fox** : Akira…. 

**Joker** : ……..Yes? 

**Fox** : You’re killing me with your work hours. 

**Joker** : Haha I know, I know. I put in my 2 weeks’ notice for 2 of my jobs so no need to worry about me overworking myself. 

**Fox** : Hmm….I’ll believe it when I see it…. 

**Joker** : :( 

**Joker** : …..But I’m glad you’re putting effort into taking my advice. 

**Joker** : :) 

**Fox** : How late is the SC meeting by the way? 

**Joker** : It goes till 4:30. 

**Fox** : Studio class ends around 5…. So I guess we’ll meet up afterwards. 

**Joker** : Mhm! 

**Fox** : ……..Akira. 

**Joker** : Yeah? 

**Fox** : You don’t have to apologize for the kiss on the cheek. 

**Fox** : It was nice actually. 

**Joker** : ajksdlajksdlkjasd 

**Joker** : akjwdkjaskljd 

**Joker** : asdklasidiwpasdaoasduaosdouiasldihad 

**Joker** : ajdsaWHAT 

**Fox** : ???????? 

**Fox** : Are you ok? 

**Joker** : YOU…. 

**Joker** : ….YOU CANT JUST SAY STUFF LIKE THAT WITHOUT ME BEING PREPARED!!! 

**Joker** : Here I was stressing before going to sleep for nothing…. 

**Fox** : Oh you should be stressing. 

**Joker** : Huh? 

**Fox** : Just make sure you don’t miss my mouth next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get two chapters out in one day so >_>.... But this was mostly texting and the gay.
> 
> I still don't know how long this is going to be, but hopefully I'll have it finished before the NA release of Persona 5.
> 
> Thanks so much for the support so far!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING:** For super sappy, romantic, gay stuff because god this is so fluffy my heart still hurts after writing this?? DID I ACTUALLY WRITE THIS?!?!?!

Lo and behold, Wednesday had finally came. The tall boy took a gander at his alarm and shielded his eyes from the rays of sunlight illuminating his small bedroom and the beaming glare produced from his mirror. 

Yusuke's bedroom was adorned with different painting, by none other than himself, framed on all four walls. His school materials were neatly placed on his bedroom dresser, while his used and unused canvases leaned against the door leading to his tiny closet along with his portfolio. The ceiling of his room was plastered with cutout stars varying in different sizes to resemble the night sky. Yusuke's laundry was neatly thrown in his hamper. He made sure to keep his floor clean. On his desk, there were figure models in different poses used as references for his sketches. His pens, pencils, and erasers were in a large pouch. The sketchbooks he collected throughout the years were neatly stacked on top of said desk. Yusuke kept a single figurine of Kishibe Rohan on his TV stand that usually greeted his line of site when he woke up. 

Yusuke lazily got up and strolled to his bathroom and began preparing for school. 

The bathroom was right next to his closet. The sink was littered with skincare products, dental needs, and an abundance of different brands of soaps and cologne. He didn't use the cologne often; they were gifts from distant relatives, but he did appreciate the scented soaps. Yusuke commenced to do his morning routine and recollected the events of the week so far. 

It was a pretty boring week so far, Yusuke admitted; well..... except for the playful conversations via text with his other teammates. Of course, most of the conversations really just consisted of Ryuji sending memes and picking fun at Yusuke, which definitely led to a lot of banter and bickering between the two. The other two chat members attempts at alleviating the situations were ignored in the end causing more hectic conversations. 

Yusuke had felt pretty good with this week assignment and spent most of Monday night and the whole Tuesday afternoon to finish it. The sessions with Akira so far had seriously improved his inspiration. He was extremely grateful to his leader and noted to himself to thank the other once again. 

Speaking of Akira, Yusuke couldn't get Sunday night off of his mind at all. He always caught himself idly reaching his hand to touch the cheek Akira had kissed. He definitely tried his hardest to not unconsciously smile at feeling still lingering there. He lost how many times this occasion happened. 

Probably around a whopping 50 times this week, he concluded. 

Already finished dressing himself, the artist gave himself one last look in the mirror before grabbing his phone and opening the last private chat between Akira and himself. 

  


_**Fox** : Just make sure you don't miss my mouth next time._

  


Yusuke inwardly cringed at himself, remembering the moment he sent it. He still couldn't believe _he_ sent that. It really felt so out of character of him. 

Akira didn't respond afterwards, which, honest to God, scared Yusuke. 

_'Maybe I took the whole situation too far?'_ Yusuke remembered saying as he rolled around in his bed. 

_'Oh, God. What if he hates me now?'_

He bombarded himself with many patronizing and haunting questions like those during the entire week, which sorta distracted him during the completion of his project. 

He knew deep down that Akira would never hate him, but the thought definitely still lingered in the back of his mind. 

Yusuke knew he was a bold and an upfront person, but _never_ that bold, in his opinion. He blamed the adrenaline that was still surfaced that night. 

Look, he had never gotten a kiss on the cheek from anyone. Ever. He would be lying if he said he was a little dissapointed that the kiss wasn't planted on his lips. 

Akira deserved it, to be honest? He didn't give Yusuke any time to react at all. 

Before Yusuke could even stammer a response, Akira's back was already turning the corner of the current street they were at. 

What's done is done. Though, Yusuke would of liked a response.... 

The imagery of Akira short-circuiting came to mind and he cackled to himself. 

Coming out of his self pandering, Yusuke walked out of his house and headed straight to Kosei. 

  


✰ ✰ ✰ 

  


On the other side of the equation, Akira was dead tired. 

At least his exhaustion wasn't as worse as weeks ago when he was working three jobs at once. 

He never really noticed how much it was affecting his physical health. This had been going on for two months after moving to Tokyo and Akira tried to brush off the everyone's complaints except Yusuke for some reason. Yusuke just gave him..... so many feelings.... and he just couldn't say no to him. 

.... 

Wow, that was pretty gay. 

Morgana meowed, alarming the boy that it was time to get up and ready for school. Akira groaned tiredly in response. 

Opposite of Yusuke's room, Akira's was extremely messy. Action and anime figurines. decorated most of his room, clothes were thrown on the floor, and school materials were just about scattered across the floor. Nothing on his desk was organized at all. Most of the clothing in his closet were barely hanging on their hangers. His walls were had different genres of anime on them, which he showed no shame about his obsession whenever his teammates came over; he made sure to always tidy the place up before they came over just so he wasn't judged like any normal person would do. 

"Hnn.... What's today....?" 

"Wednesday, lover boy." 

"OH SH- AH!" 

Akira accidently fell out of his bed with a thump. He heard Sojiro muffled shouts of concern from down in the cafe. 

"I'm ok!" he shouted quickly. "Damn.... really.... it's Wednesday already?" 

"Mhmm." 

Anxiety started to bubble up in his belly as he remembered that he was supposed to meet up with Yusuke today. He stretched and finally jumped up to get ready for the day ahead. 

They were going to talk about their relationship today and that honestly scared him. He played so many scenarios in his of how their meeting could go in the wrong direction. Not only that, he felt awful not responding to Yusuke's last text. 

  


_**Fox:** Just make sure you don't miss my mouth next time._

  


His face heated and quickly spread down to his neck just thinking about it to the point his cheeks burned slightly. He felt as if he was hit by an enemy's Agi. 

Yusuke would of liked a kiss. 

There was a possibility that Yusuke liked him back. 

There was a possibility of his feelings being mutual. 

That made his anxiety lessen and brought forth a small glint of hope enlightened his heart. But, he still felt bad for not messaging him back right away. He just.... didn't know how to reply to something like that. It was unexpected, spontaneous of Yusuke. He'll have to apologize for sure. 

Akira facepalmed after successfully waking himself up by splashing warm water over his face. It's going to be a loooooong day. 

"Joker." 

"Hm." 

"You're going to be late." 

"CRAP." 

  


✰ ✰ ✰ 

  


Yusuke watched as the time ticked by as he zoned out today's lesson. It was something Madarame had gone over when he was still in his care, the one thing he was greatful towards the forgotten caretaker. It felt so long ago. Painful memories flowed into his mind. 

A vibration from his back pocket halted the flow and he secretly took a look at the message. 

  


**Joker >> Fox**

  


**Joker:** All finished over here, btw. Heading to where you are now. 

**Joker:** Going to stop by my cafe and get us some coffee. 

  


Yusuke quickly discarded his phone after a simple acknowledgement to the recipient and glanced at the classroom clock. 

Just 15 minutes till 5. 

  


✰ ✰ ✰ 

  


Yusuke strolled off campus and immediately spotted Akira still wearing his school uniform, waiting for him at the gates. Akira gave him a small smile and waved him over. Akira took the opportunity to give the taller boy his coffee as he greeted him. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

The air was then filled with anxiety and a smidge of awkwardness. This seemed to happen a lot with their encounters. Akira gave a cough as he turned his gaze towards the road. 

"I was thinking that we should go to the Yoyogi Park..... I don't think it's too far from here. 

Yusuke cocked his head to the side in confusion which went unnoticed. Akira stammered his response. 

"Um....! I was just thinking we needed to talk somewhere peaceful. It's not as crowded during this time." 

"I guess...." Akira eyes drooped slightly at that reply. "I mean.... I don't mind. Nothing wrong with walking. I do think we have to take a short train ride there? Have the cherry blossoms bloomed yet?" 

At that, Akira perked up. "I think so! It's really pretty this time of year." 

Yusuke began to walk towards the direction of subway. "Then what are we waiting for?" 

  


✰ ✰ ✰ 

  


It was indeed a short train ride there. 

  


✰ ✰ ✰ 

  


Akira was right. There was barely a soul in sight; a few of the elderly lingering here and there, animals scampered about, but what truly caught Yusuke's attention, were the cherry blossoms. There was a light breeze whistling through the air, so that the petals of the trees glided across the park. The couple watched as some blanketed the ponds and crosswalks as they strode through the park to find a vacant bench. When they finally found a spot, they set down their school materials and relaxed their tired legs. Again, there was another silence brought about in the air between the two, but this time the sounds of the city accompanied it nicely. Akira shuffled in his spot, getting comfortable; as did Yusuke. Akira inhaled deeply before letting out a long-drawn-out sigh escape his lips; all the while, Yusuke inspected him. Finally, he faced toward Yusuke and began. 

"Ok. First off, I want to say sorry for not replying to you after...your...... your message. I.... was caught of guard to say the least and..... really didn't know how to reply." 

Yusuke face softened. "No. It's ok. I-I took it too far. I should of expected that reaction from you." 

"Yeah, but I still feel bad for not replying ASAP. You must of felt-" 

"Akira." At this point, Yusuke place a hand over Akira's and gave the other a soft smile, "Really. It's okay. Don't worry about it." Yusuke internally felt grateful that Akira didn't hate him for sending that message. 

Returning the soft gesture with a smile of his own, Akira continued. "Y-Yeah." Akira brought a hand to his mouth as he coughed. "AHEM. Ok now that's been handled, I think we should start talking about.......us." 

"You think?" Yusuke replied with a playful grin on his lips. Akira sputtered in response muttering something that sounded like 'illegal.' 

"Ok. Ok. We're starting now." 

Yusuke gave his full attention towards the other as he waited. His heart was beating at exponential rate and he was afraid that Akira might actually hear it at this point. Akira placed his hand ontop of the one that was placed over his own and rubbed his thumb over Yusuke's pale skin. The action increased his heart rate ten fold. Yusuke wanted to intertwine their fingers together and never let go. He noticed that Akira kept glancing up at his hair which confused him but ignored it and focused on the oncoming heart attack. 

And of course, Yusuke's face was on fire; his heart felt heavy in his chest. He lifted his other hand to his heart as a way to calm it down. 

"As you already know, I really like you; to the extent of wanting to date you. But, I want to elaborate more." Akira inhaled a shaky breath and presumed. "I've... I've liked you since I've laid my eyes on you. Despite the weird encounter we had at first had, I've known that there was definitely something more underlying in your character; something I wanted to see for myself. Now that you are part of the Phantom Thieves of Heart, I've gotten the opportunity to learn more about you; and not only just that, but your cute quirks. The way your fox tail wags when something excites you, the way you tease me about my dark past, and your playful expressions when you're joking around. I'm pretty sure you're a big fan of JoJo, which is honestly a thing we have in common when it comes to interests. That's so cool? You... are so strong in so many aspects and not only in battle. You're artistic, you see the good points of everything, you're gentle and sincere, and most importantly, very, very, _very_ handsome. I love making you smile and laugh because it highlights my day so much. I have this strong desire to protect you when we're side by side in battle. I don't... want you to go through what Madarame-sensei put you through ever again. I will do _whatever_ it takes to never let that happen to you ever again. I promise you. I want to be there for you when you're feeling insecure about your art and hopefully be some sort of guidance through your worst times." 

"I know.....I might not be the _perfect_ leader or will be the _perfect_ boyfriend but I want to try my hardest with you and take of care of you. I want to learn everthing about you and continue to make you smile in different ways. I want to show you the happiness and joy you can experience in this world. I want to take that journey together with you." Akira caught his breath again and sighed as he closed his eyes; alongside him, Yusuke was holding his breath. Akira opened his eyes, which were filled with the determination and courage Yusuke had seen so many times in battle. Akira gave Yusuke's hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Kitagawa Yusuke..... You've stolen my heart. Please go out with me?" 

The taller boy was at a lost for words. Yusuke could only see the sincerity of Akira's words through his eyes and it was so overpowering. He had felt himself melt at the meaning behind his words and was thoroughly touched to his core. Yusuke blinked slowly, trying to clear the blurriness that threatened his eyes. He squeezed his uniform and gulped, then brought his hand up to rub his eyes underneath his uniform. 

He was definitely not going to cry. 

With worry washing over, Akira gasped when he noticed Yusuke looked as if he was going to cry, but was stopped by the hand that was placed on his chest. Yusuke glazed eyes searched tenderly to worrying ones as the corner of mouth lifted up and shook his head. 

"Yes." 

Overcome by a feeling that was indescribable, Akira removed his hands from Yusuke's grasp and lunged to embrace him. Yusuke was stiff at first but returned the hug by placing his arms around Akira's figure. Yusuke rested his forehead against Akira's shoulder and used his uniform as a tissue to wipe away his tears. 

"Thank God." Akira mumbled into the other's shoulder. Akira squeezed Yusuke's slim figure as the other grasped the back of Akira's uniform. 

Their feelings were mutual and no one was ever going to take that away from them. Everything seemed to have gone silent just for this moment between the couple. They didn't care about the unwanted eyes watching the scene unraveling. 

Two heartbeats sounded as if they were finally in sync with each other. Two hearts finally combined into one. 

They sat there, grasping at each other for a long while in that position until their torsos ached. Finally pulling away from each other, the couple stared at one another. Yusuke's face was a soft peachy-red from being flustered and crying, Akira's face was a more deeper shade of red. A tear slipped slowly down Yusuke's cheek and Akira made sure to wipe it away before it reached his chin. Akira's hand lingered there, stroking the other's rose-colored cheeks. Yusuke brought his hand up to the hand and rubbed it lightly and lovingly. Akira reached upward to pluck something from Yusuke's silky hair. 

"A cherry blossom was stuck in your hair the whole time." Akira stated, smiling as he let the petal get swept up in the breeze. They both watched as it danced in the air and joined the other petals flying across the scenery. Akira then turned to Yusuke again and planted a soft kiss to his cheek. 

Then another. 

And another. 

The artist allowed himself to be peppered with kisses as he giggled lightly to the touch. "I thought I told you a kiss to the lips was expected of you." Akira pulled back and stopped his assault and smiled sheepishly. 

"Maybe another time? I...." Akira's tone changed to something along the lines of seriousness and uncertainty. "I want to take this slow. I really want this to work out." 

Yusuke eyes were encompassed with so much adoration as he examined the other. Yusuke had never experienced this feeling. The feeling of developing the capability to love towards another. He would cherish this moment forever. And ditto to what Akira said, he promised would take care of him. 

Yusuke leaned his forehead against the other's and gave Akira's nose a kiss. 

"Yeah.... I don't mind that at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAPPY AS HELL RIGHT???
> 
> BUT, Y'all. I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!!! I made this one long (my standards) to compensate for the slow updates.
> 
> I've been just dealing with life and getting easily distracted. I got a job finally!!!!
> 
> I wrote like the first half of this the day ATLUS announced the yet ANOTHER delay for the NA release of Persona 5. It was indeed a sad day... But hey! Dual-Audio! Me, personally, I might play the game in Japanese audio first but then again I like Matthew Mercer's voice a lot (I'm glad so glad he's Yusuke!!!), so that might changed.
> 
> I finally thought of finishing this chapter today because I've been feeling really bad about myself in general lately. Life has been just kicking my ass lately. I'm going through yet another art block and need to distract myself with something that makes me happy. Well enough about me, let's talk about you guys!
> 
> This fic recently hit 1K hits!!! WOWIE. Thanks guys for checking out this fic and the continued support it gets. I plan on replying to comments here soon; so don't think I don't read comments. I'm just really bad at replying ;;;;;!!!! 
> 
> ALSO, this isn't the end of the story!!! I was conflicted whether I should end it off here or not, but I really want to develop their relationship a lot more and also add in the other party members! I don't want to spoil myself with the other characters though (even though I've spoiled the end for myself already lmao; great job Hope smh), so research and characterization of them will be tough.
> 
> Again, I don't know how long I'm going to make this??? Like I don't want it to be too crazy long or too crazy short. (I don't have any of this planned out omg..... I do know how it will end though!) So this will definitely be a journey!!! I hope I can make it to March....
> 
> Once again, thank you all for the continued support!!! I'll see you guys next chapter and/or on tumblr: @jawblades


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> texting shenanigans once again but between silly boyfriends

**Joker >> Fox**

  


**Joker:** Heeeeeeeey 

**Joker:** Guess what. 

**Fox:** ??? 

**Joker:** We're boyfriends. 

**Joker:** :) 

**Fox** : Oh....you. 

**Joker:** Is that the sole reason why you're texting me at.... 

**Fox:** 2AM?????? 

**Joker:** :) :) :)!!!! 

**Joker:** Sorry, I'm just really happy!!! 

**Joker:** I'm just really really really really really really 

**Fox:** _Akira._

**Joker:** REALLY happy to be able to call you my boyfriend. 

**Joker:** :) 

**Fox:** ......... 

**Fox:** Well, just to let you know.... 

**Fox:** I'm very glad to call you my boyfriend too. 

**Joker:** :D!!!!!! 

**Fox:** Now can you please get some rest? 

**Joker:** I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight,,,, 

**Joker:** idk??? Yesterday was really great,,, 

**Joker:** Can't really sleep. 

**Fox:** I guess, since I'm up... I can keep you some company till you fall asleep. 

**Fox:** Or vice versa. 

**Joker:** I'd like that very much actually!!! 

**Joker:** Why don't we just ask each other questions till one of us falls asleep. 

**Joker:** ,,,, basically something like 20 questions, but more G rated. 

**Joker:** I really want to get to know more about you….. than I already know already  >__>

**Fox:** Sure why not. 

**Joker:** Alright.... 

**Joker:** ......... 

**Joker:** .......... 

**Fox:** ........... 

**Joker:** I'm drawing a blank.... 

**Fox:** I can see that. Pft. 

**Joker:** Oh!! Ok. Ok so,,,, 

**Joker:** Who's your favorite JoJo? 

**Fox:** ....Really...? 

**Joker:** Ok. Yusuke. 

**Joker:** Seriously, you can stop pretending that you don't like JoJo. 

**Joker:** My deduction skills are spectacular when it comes to this stuff. 

**Joker:** I heard you humming Bloody Stream that one night. 

**Joker:** And I know you recognized the poses I was pulling off that one time in the studio 

**Fox:** .................. 

**Joker:** Yusuke,,,, please. 

**Fox:** Alright. I concede. 

**Fox:** I like Kishibe Rohan. 

**Joker:** Ha! I had a feeling you would. 

**Joker:** You two are pretty similiar?? 

**Fox:** Hmm... I guess? 

**Joker:** No really! I can see you in some of his clothes. 

**Fox:** Aren’t most of his clothes…. Revealing in the mid region….. 

**Joker:** ……………………………………………….. ye….. 

**Fox:** Hhmmmmmmmmmm. I’ll let that statement slide but… 

**Fox:** Is it because we are both artist that you find us similar? 

**Joker:** .... 

**Joker:** Maybe.... 

**Joker:** Yes... yes it is. But this is some pretty valuable information for the future. 

**Fox:** I don't know if I should be worried or concerned.... In any case... 

**Fox:** What about you? 

**Joker:** Oh! Hmmm... Probably, Josuke. 

**Fox:** Pssh. 

**Joker:** What? 

**Fox:** I don't know. That seems very... 

**Fox:** You? 

**Joker:** Really? 

**Fox:** I guess you two have similar goofy qualities. 

**Joker:** HEY 

**Fox:** PFFT. 

**Joker:** Oh, I see. You got jokes. 

**Joker:** I can just hear you cackling over there. 

**Fox:** I swear I'm not. 

**Fox:** :) 

**Joker:** Alright. Alright. Next question. 

**Joker:** Hmmm.... Have you had any past relationships? 

**Fox:** ....? 

**Joker:** wait,,, you don't have to answer that,,, 

**Fox:** No...No, it's only fair since we're are in a relationship. 

**Joker:** Oh ok. I just didn't want to tread anywhere that gives you any bad memories... 

**Joker:** but seriously, if I ask an uncomfortable question, just let me know. 

**Fox:** Thank you... You honestly are a considerate boyfriend. 

**Joker:** I do try :)! 

**Joker:** The answer is no... I haven't... 

**Fox:** Ever since... I've been under care with Madarame-sensei.... it really never crossed my mind. Dating? No interest at all. 

**Fox:** Sure, I had a crush here and there, but really my focus was solely on being Madarame's disciple and learning as much as possible, if you will. 

**Fox:** I mean until... you came along. 

**Fox:** I've never really consider it until I met you. 

**Joker:** Yeah? 

**Fox:** ....yeah. 

**Joker:** Hmm. That actually makes me really happy… 

**Joker:** Well…. I’ll make sure that I treat you right. 

**Fox:** I don’t doubt that statement for a second. 

**Joker:** :^D!!! 

**Joker:** Well! 

**Joker:** Your turn! 

**Fox:** Oh. Right. Hmm… 

**Fox:** Am I your first boyfriend? 

**Fox:** Well, honestly I should be asking how many relationships you’ve been in…. That is if you are comfortable for me asking…. 

**Fox:** You seem to have experience… In relationship business. 

**Joker:** WELL….. 

**Joker:** I’ve had… 3 past relationships… but you are my first boyfriend!! 

**Joker:** ^ o ^;;; 

**Fox:** HM. 

**Fox:** Could you elaborate on the extent of those relationships? 

**Joker:** Nope! 

**Fox:** What. 

**Joker:** That was three questions in one! 

**Joker:** I only answered the other two since it was basically kinda the same question,,, 

**Fox:** HMPH. 

**Joker:** hahahaha 

**Joker:** Alright HMMMMMMM What’s your fav color? 

**Fox:** Anything resembling blue. 

**Fox:** Alright. Now. Explain. 

**Joker:** Explain what Yusuke. 

**Fox:** You know damn well what I’m talking about. 

**Fox:** Past relationships. Your past. 

**Fox:** Basically anything pertaining to your “bad boy” days. 

**Joker:** Hahahahahahahaha. 

**Fox:** Akira. 

**Joker:** Would you look at the time! 

**Joker:** It’s pretty late! 

**Fox:** DON’T. 

**Joker:** Goodnight Yusuke! 

**Fox:** AKIRA. 

**Fox:** Don’t think you’re getting off easy next time we see each other. 

**Joker:** I promise I’ll tell you more later on. 

**Joker:** It’s just texting three separate stories really would kill my thumbs.. Haha. 

**Joker:** And I’m actually really tired now. 

**Fox:** Promise? 

**Joker:** I promise. 

**Fox:** Alright silly. Get some sleep. 

**Fox:** I’ll talk to you tomorrow. 

**Joker:** Goodnight  <3 

  


Yusuke rubs his eyes before finally gathering the courage to respond and go to sleep. Feeling his temperature rise to his cheek as he fluttered his eyes close. What a day. 

  


**Fox:** Goodnight Akira 

**Fox:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I sound like a broken record each time I say SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LENGTH.... I'm really going at a slow pace and I kinda write when I have an art block ; u ;....
> 
> I just wanted to get this short chapter out before 2017.... But yeah anyways!!!
> 
> I hope you guys had a Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!!! I wish you all happiness!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke and Ryuji have a bonding moment (sorry I'm still in Voltron mode LMAO)

**Skull >> Fox**

  


**Skull:** u free today? 

**Fox:** Well. Isn't this a first. 

**Skull:** o hush 

**Skull:** so ye or no 

**Fox:** Yes, I am. 

**Skull:** cool cool cool.... 

**Fox:** Can I ask why? 

**Skull:** just wanted to talk 

**Skull:** with my fav fox boy 

**Skull:** buddy ol pal 

**Skull:** my bro... 

**Fox:** .....Ok? 

**Skull:** just. just meet me at the station k? 

**Fox:** Alright then..... 

**Fox:** This isn't suspicious at all.....?? 

  


✰ ✰ ✰ 

  


Yusuke spotted Ryuji right away and waved a hand. Ryuji lifted his hand up and gave a simple 'yo' as he walked towards the taller boy. 

"Mind explaining why you wanted to meet up?" Yusuke inquired. Ryuji gave an uncomfortable shuffle to the question as he nervously tapped one foot; the taller in return cocked his head to the side at the action. Yusuke watched as he took a deep breath and faced the opposite direction of Yusuke. 

"Follow me. Need to find somewhere private. Don't want any prying eyes." Ryuji simply stated as he walking towards the exit. Yusuke tried to protest but instead he gave a big huff and silently followed the blond. 

  


✰ ✰ ✰ 

  


Here Yusuke was, at a local noodle stand, sitting with probably the person who he really didn't get along with in the Phantom Thieves. Why? He still didn't know. The whole journey there was filled with the same uncomfortable silence he was familiar with. He didn't want to strike a conversation knowing that it would just cause a petty argument between the two; but today was different. Ryuji's nervous behavior caught him off guard and he didn't know whether to mock him or inquire about it. He was so use to the boasterous/obnoxious attitude of the other. In any case, it was very strange. 

So, here he was, waiting for his order of noodles with Ryuji. Ryuji had ordered for both of them and even when Yusuke refused the double portion, Ryuji gave him an annoyed look as he lectured him about his health and missing out the goods in life. Then, the blond went right back to his nervous attitude, silently bouncing his leg as they waited. The silence between the two was nerve wracking. 

"So, look," Ryuji started. "I wanted to meet up so we can talk about your recent... hmm... development." Yusuke turned his attention to Ryuji and gave him a confused look. 

"Recent....recent development?" 

"Don't play dumb with me, fox boy. Y'know, with Akira." At the sound of his boyfriend's name, Yusuke's face instantly felt like it was on fire. He covered his face with a nearby napkin. 

"Oh, jeez. I-I knew this was going to be awkward..." Ryuji planted his head in his hands. He gave one quick sigh as he lifted his face up to continue. "LOOK. I'm glad you guys are finally together. Dating. Whatever. Like, I'll finally won't be tortured with 'Oh my god, Ryuji, would you just look at him' or 'Did you see him in the dungeon today?? How can one person look good while fighting!!' or ev- MMMPH." 

"STOP. STOP. STOP!!! I get it. I _GET_ it." Yusuke hissed, putting a hand over Ryuji's mouth. He immediately retracted his hand in disgust when Ryuji licked it. Ryuji snickered and something in the air just changed as Ryuji's posture seemed to relax. Yusuke smiled at that. 

"So, anyways... I'm really happy for you guys. It's about damn time, if you ask me. Oh God, now that I think about it, the obsessing might be even worse. So, thanks for that in advance." Ryuji sarcastically remarked. The blond then straighted up as he narrowed his eyes, the aura in the air became ominous and hot. Yusuke visably swallowed. "Buuuuuuuuuuuut....." he dragged out before glaring at Yusuke, "if he ever comes crying over to my house, just know, get ready to catch these hands." Ryuji cracked his knuckles to show his dominance. "Akira might put up a strong front but... he really can be vulnerable at times." 

Yusuke in return was left in astonishment seeing as how protective Ryuji was. Sure Ryuji was a goofy character in Yusuke's opinion, but he knew how dark and scary Ryuji could be. He kind of felt a little tinge of jealously well up inside him since Ryuji knew a lot more than he did. With hesistation, Yusuke stood his ground nontheless. 

"I-I'm glad you're looking out for Akira, but I have no intentions on hurting him. _Ever_ ," He stated firmly. "I really like him and... I really want to hold on to him for however long as I can.." Yusuke's face flushed in embarrassment as the words flowed out of his mouth. Ryuji blankly stared at Yusuke's face and studied it in thought; Yusuke fidgeted in his seat, feeling slightly uncomfortably. Ryuji's face then softened into a smirk. 

"I know it won't be a problem. By that confession alone, I truly believe you'll treat my best friend right." 

"Then why did you THREATEN me?!?!" 

"Let's just call it.... 'Ryuji's Test of Dating His #1 BFF.' Gotta see how faithful and committed to this relationship you are, since............ I know you don't get out much......." 

"I don't need you lecturing me on how to date. Thank you very much. Plus, I plan on 'getting out' by going on tons of dates with Akira. So, HA." Ryuji rolled his eyes. 

"What. Ever. I don't want to hear that coming from your mouth!" 

"You're the one who brought it up!!!!" 

"E-Ex-" 

"AAAAAAH!!! Can we stop talking about it now!!!" 

"-cuse me..." 

"WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD?!?!" 

" _Excuse me._ " 

"YOU'RE THE ONE SCREAMING!!" 

" **EXCUSE ME!** " 

Both boys stopped their argument as they looked at the cook standing before them. His face was red, boiling with anger. 

"AHEM. If you boys continue yelling and scaring off my potential customers, I'm going to have to ask you both to LEAVE." 

Both Ryuji and Yusuke silently flushed and apologized for their childish behavior. In return, the cook granted them their finished orders and left to his own devices. Ryuji lightly punched Yusuke arm and told him to dig in. Again, Yusuke felt warm bloom in his chest and smiled at the playful action. A playful thought came to Yusuke's mind and he couldn't ignore the opportunity that was presented as he watch the other slurp his noodles. 

"I'm glad you're embracing it." 

"Embrashingh qwhach?" Ryuji questioned with a mouth ful of noodles. 

"That you want to be Naruto." Ryuji coughed as he swallowed harshly. 

"ALRIGHT. LOOK HERE FUC-" 

The two were banned from that noodle stand for a month. 

  


✰ ✰ ✰ 

  


**Fox >> Joker**

  


**Fox:** I can't believe your bff asked me out. 

**Joker:** WHAT THE FUCK. 

**Fox:** ...? Akira.. 

**Fox:** ..... 

**Fox:** ... 

**Fox:** Oh dear. 

**Fox:** Oh my god. Akira it was a joke. He didn't ask me out. I'm sorry. 

  


**Joker has added Skull to the chat.**

  


**Skull:** WTF. 

**Joker:** WHAT DID YOU DO. 

**Fox:** Akira... please scroll up. 

**Joker:** ............... 

**Joker:** oh............... 

**Joker:** Sorry,, I overreacted. Not use to you joking around Yusuke, dear. 

**Skull:** 1st of all: GROSS 

**Skull:** 2nd of all: y am i in this chat 

**Joker:** what did you two do today. 

**Skull:** me n ur bf just had a good ol chat. bros being dudes 

**Joker:** -__-" I'm very concerned for what this talk was about.... 

**Skull:** ask ur bf 

**Fox:** I'll tell you later, sweetie. *bats eyelashes* 

**Skull:** r u srs rn 

**Joker:** AJJLADKJDKLA 

**Joker:** ^ //// ^ Thank you dearest!!! 

**Skull:** EW CAN I LEAVE NOW 

**Skull:** OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Skull:** YA NASTIES 

**Skull:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 

  


**Skull has left the chat.**

  


**Fox:** Thank the heavens. He's so overdramatic. 

**Joker:** Phew 

**Fox:** Akira. I want to apologize... that wasn't a good joke.... 

**Joker:** No don't worry about it!! 

**Joker:** I trust both of you so don't worry about it. 

**Joker:** so...... what did you two talk about..? 

**Fox:** :) 

**Joker:** Yusuke. 

**Fox:** :) 

**Joker:** YUSUKE PLS. 

**Fox:** Maybe... if there was an equivalent exchange. 

**Joker:** DAMN IT. 

**Fox:** How about this: We'll tell each other next time we see each other aka tomorrow. 

**Fox:** You are going to elaborate on you past relationships like you promised. 

**Fox:** And I promise I'll tell you what Ryuji and I talked about today. 

**Joker:** You are so sneaky.... 

**Fox:** They don't call me Fox for nothing..... ;) 

**Joker:** I CAN'T BELIEVE 

**Joker:** wait. did you just use the winky face emoji 

**Joker:** DON'T YOU HATE THAT FACE!?!? 

**Joker:** WHAT HAPPENED TO MY YUSUKE!!!! 

**Fox:** ;) 

**Joker:** YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My heart can't handle this!!! 

**Joker sent an image.**

**Joker:** Look!!! You MADE ME LIKE THIS!!! 

**Fox:** Are you blushing in that?! 

**Fox:** All because I used ONE emoji. 

**Joker:** YES. 

**Fox sent a video.**

**Joker:** ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME 

**Fox:** ;) 

**Joker:** Oh man. I love your laugh so much. 

**Joker:** like,,, you do this cute snort thing... I love it. 

**Fox:** Sh-shut up. 

**Fox:** I'm regretting sending that now. 

**Joker:** HAHAH  >:)!! It's mine forever now. 

**Fox:** Pft. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok? I have to pick up some materials before we meet up tomorrow. 

**Joker:** I'll come with you! 

**Fox:** What a gentleman... 

**Joker:** What can I say.... I like to impress my man. 

**Fox:** Omg. Goodnight Akira. 

**Joker:** Goodnight!!  <3 

**Fox:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!! It's been a while! But I plan on posting CH. 10 this week too :^)!!! It will definitely be a juicy, long chapter so be prepared folks! We'll finally learn more about the cool kid's past. But if I don't... Voltron probably has taken over my life again seeing as Season 2 comes out on Friday and BOI am I READY.
> 
> Special shoutout to Ryuji for being an actual cute. I wanted to make this chapter humorous seeing as the next one is going to be super serious from what I'm use to... Slight angst?? MAYBE IDK... I still feel like this fic doesn't have much direction but I'm staying motivated to complete it!
> 
> Also, I might be drawing scenes in this fic depending on my mood ya FEEL... because I'm still on this god damn stupid art block and as you all know, I write when I'm on one. So yeah check out @jawblades for art-wise and meme stuff.
> 
> Comments are very much welcomed!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told y'all it was going to be **juicy**.

A loud ding from the bell of the entrance of Leblanc filled the air as Yusuke and Akira strolled inside. There were currently regulars who filled the booths near the door of the café. Yusuke took a deep breath and took in the heavy scent of coffee beans that occupied the comfortable atmosphere. It had been quite some time since he was there and he absolutely loved the smell of good coffee. Not that he was complaining though, since Akira’s odor reflected the café because, of course, his boyfriend lived here. Yusuke made sure to take every chance he could to take in his scent without being noticed. 

Sojiro, or Boss, glanced at the two and offered his greetings and continued conversing with one of his regulars. Right on cue, Akira took Yusuke’s hand and instructed him to set his materials, that they went out and bought together that afternoon, behind the counter. He insured that they would be safe there for the time being, then led him upstairs to the attic or in Akira’s case, his bedroom. Yusuke did find it slightly crude for a growing teenager to be living in the attic of a café, but Akira assured him beforehand that he didn’t mind. ”Well! Make yourself comfortable! I’ll be right back. I think Sojiro made some curry and I’m going to grab a plate and some water.” 

”Give my condolences to the chef.” Yusuke smirked. Akira hummed in response and kissed Yusuke’s cheek before walking back down to the café. 

Yusuke took a moment to lift his hand to his cheek while he situated himself on Akira’s bed, admiring how warm the spot felt. He plopped down onto to the soft cushion of the bed and took the pillow and hugged it tightly to his body. Yusuke surprisingly enough was tired. He blamed the long commute to his favorite art shop. 

It was worth it though. 

His time spent there with Akira was eventful, to say the least. They ended up just goofing around rather than shopping; Akira felt the different textures of paintbrushes and even inquired about the different uses for each product they came across. Yusuke was more than willing in educating him; but the fact that while Yusuke was distracted explaining, Akira would use the opportunity to swipe the tip of a paintbrush across the nose of the artist and prompt a giggle. That continued on for about 30 minutes. Yusuke smiled at the memory, feeling his heart swell. Akira always brought out emotions that Yusuke was sure he hadn’t shown to anyone in a long time, and that did things to his heart. Very strange things. He couldn’t really explain it but he very much enjoyed it and wanted to hold onto it forever. 

Yusuke detected a scent faintly coming from the pillow that he was now embracing and took the opportunity to bring his face to it. He took a long whiff, taking in the mixture of coffee beans and shampoo (Coconut? He had to ask Akira at a later date...). His eyes drifted close as he took many more whiffs. It smelled extremely pleasant and enticing which caused Yusuke to squeeze the pillow closer to his face, gaining more access to the smell. This was the smell of his boyfriend. 

Then Yusuke was brought back to reality when he heard a chuckle from the stairs. Akira stood with two plates of curry in both hands and a pair of water bottles between his armpits. Akira had a grin smacked on his face. Yusuke stared back with wide eyes, face beginning to burn. 

”Oh sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt...” Akira started. 

”Th-Th-There was nothing to i-interrupt!!!” Yusuke screeched, sitting up and throwing the pillow back on the bed. Laughing, Akira took his spot on the sofa and set both plates and water bottles on the TV stand. He softly patted the spot next to him as he smiled at Yusuke. The taller boy took the hint and made his way to sit on the spot next to Akira, who handed him one of the plates of curry. Yusuke’s portion seemed larger; this caused Yusuke to raise an eyebrow towards the other. 

”I heard your stomach growling on our way here.” Yusuke flushed. 

Yusuke gasped in surprise. ”O-Oh. How embarrassing… Sorry, to cause worry….” 

”No don’t be! Please. Yusuke whenever you’re hungry, you can let me know. Seriously, I don’t mind making you curry or anything, for the matter. Heck, I don’t mind us going out to eat after school everyday. I want you to be healthy.” Akira took the moment to squeeze Yusuke’s hand. 

”I…. thank you. Really.” Yusuke replied softly, squeezing back. “It’s just been… hard to manage funds for human necessities and art.” 

”We can work on managing that together if you like?” 

Yusuke smiled. ”I’d love that. Thank you.” 

They both gave their thanks and finally dug into their dinner. The clatter of utensils hitting the plates and bottle caps being discarded filled the air. Yusuke almost done with his portion, set his curry off to the side and turned to Akira, giving his boyfriend a mischievous look. 

”I think it’s about time to _talk_ …” 

Nervously, Akira set down his plate on the TV stand. “Hahaha… wh-what ever could you be talking about… hahaha.” Yusuke only deadpanned and leaned in closer to Akira’s face, who tried to lean away in response but was stopped by the close proximity of the TV stand. 

”I don’t think you’re truly this forgetful of a promise, Akira.” Yusuke smiled again. “Or should I call you…. _Aki-kun_?” Akira’s face erupted, furiously shaking his head. 

”I YIELD.” Yusuke, satisfied, gave a quick peck to his boyfriend’s cheek and sat back. Akira only grumbled something along the lines ‘You’re lucky you’re cute.’ 

”I think I should go first because, honestly, the conversation between Ryuji and I was relatively short, while I feel you’re going to have a long story to go along with your portion of this exchange.” Akira nodded. 

”So long story short, your best friend sends me a message out of the blue and invites me to eat out, which was odd and suspicious, I might add. He basically made sure to tell me that if I treated you wrongly, which I will not, _ever_ , that I should be ready to…. Uh… how did he phrase it? Catch his hands?” Yusuke heard a loud smack, looking over to see Akira who was covering his mouth with his hand. His shoulders were shaking, trying his hardest to contain his laughter. Yusuke gasped, dumbfounded. 

”I can’t believe my boyfriend is laughing. Your best friend _threatened_ me!” 

”No! Pft..N-No. It’s not that! Pfffft haha-,“ Akira finally let out a loud fit of laughter as Yusuke was finding it hard to be irritated as he watched his boyfriend laugh, but he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face. Calming down, Akira resumed, grinning. “It’s just… that’s so Ryuji…” 

”To think he would call me out just to give me a pep talk about dating my boyfriend amazes me the most.” Yusuke softened his tone. “Never thought he could be so selfless. Ryuji’s a great guy….” 

”Yeah, he is. I’m lucky to have him as best friend.” 

”He still lacks aesthetic sense though.” 

”PFT.” 

This time they both joined each other in a fit of laughter. Settling down, Akira laid his head on Yusuke’s shoulder, which in turn granted him a hand to rest in his nest of hair. Yusuke gently ran his fingers through the mop of hair, massaging the scalp; this elicited a low hum from Akira. 

“Your turn.” Yusuke said keeping his voice soft and low, still running his hands through the black hair. There was a long pause before Akira let out a long sigh and began. 

”Like I said before, I’ve had 3 past relationships. The first one really doesn’t count because it happened when I was in primary school, but I’ll tell you the story to humor you.” 

”Hm. So our leader was a flirt even at a young age, huh.” 

”Oh hush. Let me tell the story, you dork.” Yusuke giggled but willed himself to stop as Akira continued on. 

”Anyways, I’m in primary school and trust me when I say this, I was the _cutest_ kid back then. Had big dreams that I couldn’t possibly achieve; outgoing, I guess? Along with being the fastest runner in my grade and apparently the girls _digged_ that. Anyways. The cutest girl in the grade decides to ask me out and me being young, not really knowing what that meant and living my life to the fullest, said yes. How could I not? All the boys were entranced by her. I was so in love with her at the time too. I would do anything for her!” 

”Let me stress, not even a _day_ since we started dating, a _day_ Yusuke! She dumps me for another kid who transferred to our school and who so happened to be foreign. From America I think?” Feeling Yusuke shaking above, Akira lets out a grunt. “I was heartbroken Yusuke and you’re laughing! I swore I wouldn’t date again!” 

”Sorry, sorry.. haha..” The artist planted his face into the nest of hair and listened on. 

”Moving on. My next relationship was in my second year of middle school. I had this huge crush on this girl in my class and one day she up and confesses to me. Again, this one was short-lived. It lasted about 2 weeks. Nothing really special happened in those 2 weeks either. We barely even talked to each other! And the only time she did want to talk was when she didn’t have money for lunch. I had to call it off because it was definitely not going to work out. Turns out, she was just dating me because she was dared to at some stupid slumber party. Again, I was humiliated! Humiliated!” Giggles filled the air. “You dork! Stop laughing, silly.” Akira smacked Yusuke’s knee. 

”And lastly…. My recent ex…” Something about the tone in Akira’s voice changed the lighthearted atmosphere that filled the room before. It was strained and in pain. Yusuke grabbed Akira’s hand with the one not currently occupying hair and rubbed it softly. Akira let out a deep sigh. “This one…. Hurt the most. It was… at the beginning of my first year of high school. I became comfortable with a girl who had been in the area of the schools I went to. We were really close, childhood friends even. We told each other everything; we even visited each other’s households often. It was one of those bonds that you know was going to be something special in the future. I ended up developing strong feelings for her and confessed. Who would of known, that our feelings were mutual. I was overjoyed. Did the basic stuff couples do: we went on dates, took a butt load of pictures, visited each other’s homerooms on break, ate lunch together,etc. The time we spent together was light and filled with happiness. I even… shared my first kiss with her.” Akira took a moment to pause as he took a deep breath. “We continued dating the remainder of our first year, then our second year came around and…. Everything… came crashing down after that.” 

”During summer break, she became… busy? I paid no mind to it because I trusted her so much. ‘Couples need space too,’ I thought. First semester comes and she stops talking to me completely. She ignores me. Pretends I’m not existent. I started to feel as if I did something wrong. That went on for about a week before finally I asked what was wrong. She….,” Akira grits his teeth, “…She tells me she was cheating the whole time. The whole _time_.” 

“That’s.. that’s terrible.” 

“But how could this be right? Apparently, all that time I wasn’t with her, she was dating another guy from another school nearby.” Akira scoffs. “Tsk. How could I of known. I felt crushed. Like I was the only one who actually put my 100% into the relationship, but you know what, I still blame myself. What if I had just talked to her more… pleaded with her. For the rest of that year, everything felt numb and I felt I could trust no one. Then, that incident with the assault happened and here I am back in Tokyo.. atoning for something I didn’t do.” Akira huffed. “But I digress. The past is in the past. I have you now and the rest of the Phantom Thieves.” 

Yusuke was at a lost for words. Who could hurt such a kindhearted person like Akira? His Akira? And just listening to the story further and further just made him furious. Yusuke took the chance to embrace Akira, burying his face into the wefts of hair. Akira returned the gesture by planting a kiss on the exposed area of skin on Yusuke’s neck and embraced the other, which caused Yusuke to gasp. 

”I swear I won’t let anyone else hurt you.” Yusuke whispered softly, lowering his head to kiss Akira’s forehead. Akira sat up in return, smiling brightly. 

“And ditto from me.” Akira replied softly in the same hushed tone as he made himself eye level with Yusuke. Akira planted both his hands on the side of the artist’s face, fingers rubbing comforting circles. Their faces were just inches apart to the point that they could feel the heat of each other’s breath. Both of their cheeks stained red. Two hearts racing in unison. Akira’s gaze was intense: filled with a mixture of desire and compassion. Yusuke’s were probably the same and he knew…. He knew what came next. 

”Can I…” Akira started before Yusuke leaned forward and closed the gap between them. Surprised at first, Akira sat in shock for a millisecond before responding, slotting their lips together. They moved slowly, feeling the warmth of each other’s lips. They broke away for a couple of seconds, re-gaining oxygen before bringing their lips right back together. Akira’s hands found their way in Yusuke’s hair, playing with the strands that were at his nape. Yusuke took the time to pull Akira into his lap, giving him the advantage to rub his hands up and down his boyfriend’s back; Akira groaned to the touch. They continued to move at a slow pace for a while before finally breaking apart again for a second time. Keeping their faces at a close proximity, Akira gave a quick peck to the lips before kissing underneath Yusuke’s jaw moving lower and lower… and lower. Yusuke sat back against the sofa, relaxing to the feel of soft, plump lips touching his skin, shivering slightly. Then he felt teeth nip at the skin. 

Then he heard footsteps. 

“A-Akira…” Yusuke whimpered. Akira paying no mind, continued the act. 

The footsteps were getting louder and closer. 

” _AKIRA._ ” Yusuke practically yelled before shoving Akira off his lap and onto the attic floor. 

The owner of the footsteps, Sojiro, finally reached the top of the stairs of the attic. Yusuke tried his best to put on a natural smile while Akira just sat on his butt, dazed. Sojiro gave an incredulous look at the two before shaking his head. 

”Yusuke, I think it’s about time for you to head home. The last trains are running soon. Akira, I’m about to head home too. Make sure you clean your dishes,” Sojiro stated before turning to leave. 

”Th-Thank you Boss…” 

”Y-Yes, sir….” Akira piped in, rubbing his butt. 

”Oh and boys…” 

”Yes?” Both of the teenagers questioned. 

”Make sure to not do anything that… will cause _noise complaints_ during business hours, alright? And I'm not talking about laughter.” 

A yelp and a scream were the last things heard in the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2 Weeks Anniversary of the NA Release of Persona 5.  
> Sorry for the long wait guys! I finished the game and my love for Yusuke grew 10x... I love him lots!
> 
> Please talk to me about ShuKita! I'm trying my hardest to make a lot of content for it because it's just one of those things that I hold to my heart! tumblr: @jawblades

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I'm ✰ Hope ✰... I'm actually an artist. I know like 0 stuff about writing and this actually came up because I can't currently draw until I get my computer screen fixed (RIP)
> 
> This is my first fic in like 7 years??? So please go easy on me. AAAAAAAH.... I've always been interested in writing and drawing at the same time and I guess I finally got off my lazy but and started writing.
> 
> I hope I actually have the motivation to continue this fic... Lort give me strength....
> 
> You can scream anything at me on tumblr @jawblades ^ q ^!!


End file.
